Pleasurable Punishments
by MissLizziebeth
Summary: Lash has detention, but this time, it's with a very attractive teenage girl. What will they do to pass the time? Well, I'll give you a hint: It involves a lot of moaning and a lot of lust. Lemons, One-Shot! Thanks for any reviews! Lash/OC


**A/N: **Hey y'all! Long time no see - yeah sorry 'bout about that. I've been a little caught up in homework. BUT! Now I'm here with this lovely lemon for you :D I hope you like; it's the first lemon I have ever wrote. I apologize for any mistakes, and I want to make myself clear: This is a one-shot NOT a real story. So please don't ask me to continue, thanks!

This idea has been bugging me for ages. Whenever I look at the Sky High archives, no one has ever thought of this. I mean, really what is there to do in detention when your powers are disabled? Well, this is what I thought would happen anyway. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High, only my OC. Though I really wish I owned Lash, or better yet; Jake Sandvig, but unfortunately, I don't *dramatic sigh*

* * *

Lash Livingston had detention _again_.

Except, this time he didn't actually know the reasons behind it. He had just been walking in the hallways –not late or anything– when Coach Boomer suddenly came storming toward him.

"That's it, stretchy!" he had yelled. "Detention for the rest of the week!" And then, he had simply stalked away.

No one around Lash had commented either; though it would be highly unusual if they had as this happened on a regular basis. But then again, Lash had known why he had been punished all those other times. And it wasn't like Speed had gotten the same treatment. In fact, the chubby senior had been stuffing his face during the whole ordeal, and probably still was, without a care in the world.

Damn him, Lash mentally cursed.

It was the last lesson of the day, with only a few minutes until the bell. Lash hadn't paid any attention to the teacher's droning, his mind was too confused to settle on something as boring as superhero costumes. Especially considering that he was going to be a super-_villain _when he left this place.

Lash glanced up at the classroom door, and, like clockwork, the school bell rung. The teacher dismissed everyone, leaving a bundle of students racing to the exit. Lash followed lazily, not really caring to rush. After a long trek to detention, Lash opened the pearly-white door to find it occupied by another student.

They were female, most probably a senior too, and in Lash's opinion, they were seriously _hot_.

She had long, silky, black tresses of hair that reached just below her bust, and bright, sky blue eyes that stared down at her manicured hands in a bored manner. She hadn't even looked up at his arrival, preferring to stay seated at the white desk with her long, toned legs crossed, her short jean skirt hiking up a few extra inches. Her tall, black stilettos tapped against the floor in a steady beat, though it was done almost subconsciously. One arm was folded while her right stretched out in front of her so she could examine the nails, and she was leaned back in her white chair with a slumped back.

Lash leisurely strolled further into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. The tap of a lock alerted him that no one else had detention except him and the mystery girl. He sat down into a chair not too far from her and just watched the girl's frame, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She didn't.

Lash cleared his throat and leaned toward her.

"Hey," he said with a smirk, "I'm Lash."

She didn't respond, not one glance nor word.

Lash, a little annoyed, spoke through gritted teeth, "What's your name?"

Again; nothing.

Now quite frustrated, he turned his head in the opposite direction of her and stared at the door. He willed time to fast forward so that he wouldn't have to spend too long with the sexy girl who ignored him. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes, thoroughly fatigued. He then felt, more than heard, a movement in front of him, and opened his eyes.

Situated on his small desk, legs spread apart on either side, dangling down, was the beautiful girl. She had her plump lips parted, her eyes twinkling as she stared at Lash. He stayed completely still as she shifted forward, getting closer to him while still remaining her posture. It was when she was mere inches away from him that he noticed her gaze was not on him; rather, it was on his mouth.

Before he could say anything, she pressed her warm lips against his.

They kissed roughly for a few moments, neither coming up for air. It was only when the girl moved her legs so that they were wrapped around Lash's middle, her butt planted firmly on the desk, that she parted from him. She breathed heavily, as did he, and then flung her arms around him, crushing her mouth to his again.

This time was a bit different. There was an ounce of urgency that hadn't been there before. She grabbed and pulled at him like her life depended on it, while Lash gripped onto her butt, squeezing it. She sucked in a sharp breath, her lips still connected to his, and slipped her tongue inside his mouth without warning. He moaned, cupping her butt even harder, executing a groan from the attractive girl.

Suddenly, her hands were frantically pulling off his shirt, revealing a toned chest and abs. She wasted no time in looking; she simply let her hands roam over the hard muscles, going lower and lower down. In no time at all, she had grasped his belt and was unbuckling it, flinging the leather across the room. Lash stood up quickly, discarding his pants to leave him in his boxers, a bulge straining against the material.

He grabbed the girl's silk shirt that showed too little cleavage in his opinion. Pulling it over her head, he chucked it behind him, taking a moment to admire the round dumplings that lay covered in a lacy, black bra. He licked his lips hungrily, before unclasping the lingerie, leaving her top half exposed to him. He gave a quite groan and then clamped his lips around a single, hard bud, sucking on the flesh. She arched her back into him, clinging to the desk.

To bring him closer to her, she tucked her legs around his, bringing him toward her person. Then, she took the hand that wasn't squeezing the death out of her other breast, and pressed it against her damp panties that covered her heated core. They both moaned at the contact, and Lash switched breasts. The girl increased her pressure on his hand, moving it slowly so that it rubbed up against her. With her other hand, she reached over and grasped his boxer-covered length, tugging it softly. Lash groaned, abandoning her chest to attack her mouth instead.

Feeling the need for more friction, the girl released her hold on both his hand and his hard erection, so that she could slip her fingers into the waistline for his boxers and then she pulled them down. Lash obediently stepped out of them, momentarily leaving her lips as he watched her undo her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Now all that covered her was the black panties.

Having a sudden burst of more desire, he told hold of the undergarments, pealing them off her body. Now that they were both unclothed, Lash grabbed her off the desk and pushed her against a wall. She cupped his length, rubbing her hand up and down it. Groaning with pleasure, Lash gently put his hand over hers and guided his pulsing erection to her slick entrance.

Falling forward a little, he slipped inside roughly. They both gasped with lust and happiness at the friction it caused. Lash began thrusting once she had adjusted to his length, going rather quickly. But she didn't mind; she was gasping and arching with pleasure. As soon as she started to fondle his hanging sac while touching herself at the same time, Lash picked up his pace dramatically. After a few short minutes, they were both calling out in pleasure.

Once they had finished, Lash slumped against her, switching positions so that he was the one leaning on the wall instead. Having no energy to continue standing, he slid down the wall, the girl following, being that he was still inside her. Once they had thudded onto the floor, both of them moaned.

Unknowingly, Lash had moved his erection into a different angle, so that he was much deeper inside. Gasping for breath, their lust was built up again, and soon they were kissing each others faces off. Lash sat there, squeezing her firm butt once again, while he let the girl ride him to her heart's contempt. Their groaning carried on until they came down from their second high.

"You know," Lash commented breathlessly, looking up at her, "third time's the charm." He grinned, as did she.

This time though, he slipped out of her hot pussy, laying her down on her back. He wriggled his way so that he was lying on top of her smooth legs, watching as her juices dripped down the skin simply from the thought of another orgasm. He breathed in her unique scent and let the air blow back out over her entrance. She gasped with the pleasure it created, writhing against the white tile. Lash gripped her thighs strongly, keeping her there, and slowly moved himself up a bit more, kissing her body as he went.

He poked his tongue out, letting it lick her wet pussy lips. She writhed once again, but he kept a good grip on her. Then, quick as a panther, he plunged his tongue between her slick folds, going deeper. She gasped again, moving her hands down to hold the only thing she could; his head. As he moved inside her, she pressed him further against her, creating even more friction. He thrust in and out until she was reaching her peek, and then, he abruptly pulled out.

Before she could protest, his hot tongue was replaced with his, yet again, hard erection. In the matter of seconds, they were moaning with pleasure as their thrusts got faster. It wasn't long at all until they had finally satisfied their need for one another, and Lash pulled out.

They sat there, cooling down, for a good three minutes before the girl shakily stood up. Lash watched her walk around the room –collecting her clothes and putting things on while she went– for a second or two, and then followed her example.

"Kelsey," the girl said suddenly.

Lash glanced at her, his brow furrowed as he pulled on his shirt. "What?"

"My name; Kelsey," she smiled.

He returned the gesture as they continued to get dressed. Once they were done, they both sat down silently in there seats. It wasn't two minutes later that the white door opened, revealing a cheerful –and completely oblivious– Principle Powers.

She motioned behind, "All right, you can go now."

The two teenagers walked out, Kelsey seeming uninterested with the world, and Lash grinning his head off.

Man, he thought to himself, I hope every detention will be like this.

* * *

**A/N: **What did ya think? Did you like it? Review and let me know! A future thank you to whoever _does _review :D xxx

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
